Two Different Worlds
by Enchanted-Blue-Eyes84
Summary: (Ok this is my first ever Fanfiction so I know my spelling and plot kinda suck.) A girl named Angel is sent to Japan to live with Tea and her family. Angel falls in love with Seto Kaiba who also falls in love with her.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Two Different Worlds

Part 1:

The Beginning

One night just before Angel was to graduate her parents told her that she was going to go stay with one of their old friends from high school, who lives in a town in Tokyo, Japan.  Angel looked at her parents in disbelief because she really didn't understand why they where sending her so far away from home.  Angels' parents later on told her that they and the rest of her family were sending her there as a graduation gift since she wanted to go there sometime in her life, but Angel didn't know it would be this soon.  They also told her that the family friend that she would be staying with had a daughter and that she was the same age as her, so that was cool in all but still she was going to a new place. 

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation Day

Part 2:

Graduation day

The Principle, Mr. Jones: "Welcome everyone!" 

Mr. Jones: "Today we are saying good-bye to our Senior Class of 2003."

            Everyone from town was there and people from all over the USA and around the world came to say great job to their nieces and nephews for all the hard work they had put in over the years. As Mr. Jones was calling out the student's names into the microphone Angel couldn't help but think, '_my life is going to change greatly…'_ Angel's thoughts trailed off because Nick was standing up and started to walk over to the podium to get his diploma.  Shortly after Nick was up their with his diploma in hand Angel heard her name. "Angel Storm."  It was Angels' turn to walk up to the podium and get her diploma.  Angel walked over to where Nick was standing and smiled at him, he smiled back at her.

"Thank god we are graduating" Angel heard from one of her friends behind her.

Mr. Jones: "This is our Graduating Class of 2003, lets hear it for them!"

            With that the whole senior class through their hats into the air. Yelling 'World here we come!'

Angel: "You promise to keep in touch right?" She asked all of her friends.

"Hell yeah we will!" All of Angels' friends said in unison.

            Angel just smiled and started to cry because she was so happy and yet so sad.

Taylor: "It's ok Angel." She told Angel as she was hugging her best friend.

JJ: "So when are you leaving for Japan?"

Angel: "Monday." She told them sadly.

Later on that night at Angels' house. Angel's whole family came to visit and say good luck in Japan.

Uncle John: "Here is another gift from all of us." He said as he handed Angel a medium sized box.

            Angel opened the box and found a bran new laptop computer with all the bells and whistles.

Angel: "Thank you so much!" She said as she through her arms around her uncles' neck.

Uncle John: "Your welcome, my dear Angel."

            Both of Angels' parents where smiling, Angel smiled back at them and started to cry.

Angels' mother: "What's wrong, Angel?" Her mother asked her in a concerned voice.

Angel: "Nothing I'm just so happy." She told them honestly with tears in her eyes.

            Everyone hugged Angel good-bye and told her to have fun in Japan, as they where all leaving.

*Saturday morning

 Angel started to pack for her trip to Japan.

Angel: "Mom, where is my black shirt that says Angel on it at?"

Angels' mother: "Hanging up getting dry!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen.

Angel: "Ok, thank you!" She yelled back from her bedroom.

            Angel found all of the clothing she wanted to take with her and a few extra things that she would more likely need on her trip. Amazingly Angel managed to pack everything into three suitcases.  Angel thought it was too much, but she was staying in Japan for a month and a half.

Angel: "Mom, I'm packed!" She yelled from her room.

Angels' mother: "Ok, did you remember everything?" Her mother asked as she walked into Angels' room.

Angel: "I think so, oh weight where are my travelers checks?" She asked panicked.

Angels' mother: "In the living room on the bar." Her mother told her as she went and got them.

Angels' mother: "Are you going to taking your laptop?"

Angel: "Yes, I think so."

Angels' mother: "Here are your travelers checks." Her mother said handing Angel, her checks.

Angel: "Thank you."

Angel: "Do you think I can take my laptop on the plane?"

Angel's mother: "Yes, I think so." She told her honestly.

            Angel started to think to her self again, '_I get on the plane Monday morning.'_

End of part 2


	3. Chapter3: GoodBye Colorado, Hello Japan!

Part 3:

Good-Bye Colorado, Hello Japan!

*Sunday morning

            That morning Angel got up and did her normal retina. Got dressed did her hair and make-up.  Angel also finished packing and found her CD player and about 50-100 CDs to take on the plane with her.

Angel: "Mom, where's my plane ticket?"

Angels' mother: "On the bar by your laptop."

Angel: "Thank you."

Angels' mother: "You're taking your laptop, then right?"

Angel: "Yes. I set up the internet last night before I when to bed so the email works."

Angels' mother: "Great, do you remember the email?"

Angel: "Yeah holed on let me finish putting things together."

Angels' Mother: "Ok."

            Angel finished packing her CDs into a CD-holder and put her CD player and CDs into a black backpack that Taylor had given her for a going away gift.  '_That should do it' _Angel though to her self as she walked into the living room to were the laptop was sitting on the bar.

Angel: "Mom here's the email addresses!"

Angels' mother: "Ok what are they?"

Angel: "They are poetry_angel2003@yahoo.com or December_angel2003@hotmail.com."

Angels' mother: "Ok and do they both work?"

Angel: "Yeah and so does the msn messenger and yahoo messenger I installed last night as well.  The computer in the other bed room also has yahoo messenger and msn messenger so you and dad can talk to me."

Angels' mother: "Did you remember to give these addresses to your friends?"

Angel: "Yes I remembered."

*Monday morning

            That afternoon Angel and her parents left the house at 4 o'clock in the afternoon to get ready to take Angel to the airport to catch her flight to Denver than to New York and finally to Japans' national airport in Tokyo where she is to meet the couple and there daughter.

*In Domino, Tokyo, Japan

Tea Gardner and her family patiently await the arrival of Angel Storm from the US.

Tea: "I hope Angel's flight gets here on time." She said patiently waiting at the airport.

Teas' mother: "Don't worry dear, she will make it."

Teas' father: "Yeah honey, Angel will be here soon enough."

Tea: "I hope so, I can't weigh to meet her."

            Teas' parents and she waited at the airport for their houseguest to arrive on time.

*On the plane

            Angel sat in her seat watching the scenery change from water to land listening to her CD player, typing away on her laptop.

"Miss, we are almost to your destination"

Angel: "What? I'm sorry. What was that?" She asks sweetly.

The Flight attendant: "I said we are almost to Tokyo."

Angel: "Thank you." She said as she put her CD player away and shut down her laptop.

End of part 3


	4. Chapter 4: New people to meet and new pl...

Part 4:

New people to meet and new places to see

            Tea: "The plane just got here!" She told her parents excited.

"Yes, dear" Teas' parents said in unison.

            Angel had just got off the plane and noticed all the people around her talking on their cell phones or talking to their families.  _'Just like home'_ Angel though to her self with a smile.  Just then Angel saw a sign with her name on it in big bold letters. As Angel got closer she notice a man and 2 women, one of which was a teenager holding the sign.

Angel: "Hi, I'm Angel Storm"

Tea: "Hi, I'm Tea Gardner and these are my parents" She pointed to the couple next to her.

Angel: "Nice to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you as well" Tea and her parents said in unison.

Mr. Gardner: "Where is your luggage?"

Angel: "On the luggage cart."

Mrs. Gardner: "Ok lets go get it and get you to your new room for a month and a half."

Angel: "Ok"

Tea: "I have so many question for you Angel. About your home, your friends and your family."

Angel: "As do I for you, Tea." She told Tea honestly.

Mr. Gardner: "Ok, I got your bags."

Angel: "Thank you, Mr. Gardner."

Mr. Gardner: "Your welcome."

            On the way to the car Angel started to notice everything around her was completely new to her senses. They all got in the car and drove out of the airport parking lot and headed for Teas' house where they would find Teas' three friends weighing to see the new girl.

Tea: "Angel?"

Angel: "Yeah."

Tea: "I hope you like it here."

Angel: "I'm sure I will. Its' so beautiful here nothing' like my home town."

Tea: "You haven't seen anything yet. Just weigh till you get to my house and hopefully my friends are there so you can meet them."

Angel: "That would be cool."

Angel: "Do you think you and your friends can show me around town?"

Tea: "Totally! My friends and I will show you the ropes."

Angel: "Cool."

            Angel and Tea sat in the back seat talking and weighing to arrive at Teas house.

*At Teas house

Joey: "I hope she likes me."

Tristan: "Dude your hopeless."

Yugi: "You two are both hopeless and try to be gentlemen when Angel gets here." Yugi told them both.

Joey and Tristan: "Yug, how do you know this new girls name?"

Yugi: "Tea told me the at restaurant yesterday."

Joey and Tristan: "Oh ok." Both satisfied with Yugi's answer.

            Yugi just rolled his eyes at his two best friends.  Joey, Tristan and Yugi looked around and noticed a car approaching.

Tristan: "Teas parents car."

Joey: "Yep sure looks like it."

Yugi: "Yeah it should you've ran in to it enough times." Yugi said with a smile on his face.

Joey: "Very funny Yug."

            Just then the car pulled up and Teas father stuck his head out the window to yell at the guys.

Mr. Gardner: "Can you guys get out of the way!"

Joey and the rest of the group did as they where told and got out of the way so Mr. Gardner could park so everyone in the car could get out.  Tea was the first one out of the car, then her parents and finally Angel. When Angel finally got out of the car the first thing she though was '_This is going to be great_.' The guys couldn't see her since she was on the passenger side of the car.

Tea: "Angel I would like you to meet my three best friends."

            Angel walked behind the car and came to stand beside Tea. Angel was a little nerves when she noticed that Teas friends where boys.

Angel: "Hi." She said shyly.

Tea: "Angel I'd like to introduce to you…" Joey cut her off.

Joey: "No need for that Tea us guys can tell her who we are."

Joey: "Hi, I'm Joey Wheeler."

Angel: "Hello."

Tristan: "And I'm Tristan Taylor."

Angel: "Hello."

Yugi: "And I'm Yugi Mutou."

Angel: "Nice to meet all of you, I'm Angel Storm." She said sweetly.

Tea: "You can ignore Joey if you want everyone else does."

Joey: "Hey that's not true."

Tristan: "Sure it is Joey everyone ignores you especial the girls." Tristan told him jokingly.

            Angel smiled and giggled a little at the two boys fighting. When Angel looked over she saw Yugi standing their being quiet almost like he was off in his own world.

Angel: "Yugi, what's wrong?"

Yugi: "Uh? What do you mean?"

Angel: "Nothing' really it's just…"

Yugi: "It's just what?"

Angel: "Nevermind." She told him blushing a little.

Yugi: "What?"

Angel: "Your nothing like Joey or Tristan."

Yugi: "Oh."

Angel: "Yeah, I mean you're different."

Yugi: "Thanks I think." He told her a little confused about what she told him.

            Angel was starting to get a migraine from Tristan and Joeys fighting. So Angel walked over to Mr. Gardner and asked him where the hose was he showed her where it was and how to turn it on and off she told him thank you and took the hose from him and sprayed Joey and Tristan down to make them be quiet.

Angel: "There." She said satisfied with what she had done.

Tea: "Great job Angel." Tea said as she walked over to Angel and gave her a high five.

Tristan and Joey: "Hey that was not cool."

Angel and Tea: "Yeah it was."

Angel: "Sorry I had to do that to you two but you where giving me a migraine." She told them honestly.

Joey: "Sorry about that Angel." He said with puppy dog eyes.

Tristan: "Yeah sorry Angel we didn't know."

Yugi: "Angel your going to fit in just fine with us." He said with a smile.

Tea: "Yeah now I will not be the only girl."

They all started to laugh when Angel noticed a limo put up to Teas house.

Joey: "Oh great."

Angel: "Who's that?"

Yugi: "That's Kaiba, he owns KaibaCorp."

Angel: "Oh. What is he doing here?"

Joey: "Who knows." Joey told her honestly.

            As Kaiba walked up to the newly acquainted friends he smiled at Angel, who smile back at him.  Joey glared at Kaiba beings that Kaiba called him a lost puppy at Duelist Kingdom.

Kaiba: "Joey are you still swore about Duelist Kingdom?" He asked with a grin.

Joey: "None of your business, Kaiba!" He growled.

Angel: "Now you two don't start fighting."

Kaiba: "I'm sorry have we meet?"

Angel: "No, but I've heard about you, and your 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons."

Kaiba: "Smart girl. So what's your name?"

Angel: "My name is Angel Storm, I'm from the US."

Kaiba: "An American, amazing that means you know nothing about me."

Angel: "Actusually, your wrong. I've heard of you."

Kaiba: "How you live in America not Japan?" He asked a little puzzled.

Angel: "I don't have to explain my self to you."

            Kaiba looked at her like _'your bluffing you have no idea who I'm'_.  Angel on the other hand knew exactly who Kaiba was and knew exactly what cards where in his deck and how to beat them.  Tea and the guys where wishing Angel hadn't started to miss with Kaiba.

Tea: "Kaiba, why are you here?"

Kaiba: "Well I heard you talking to Yugi at the restaurant yesterday about an American girl coming to stay with you for a while."

Tea: "You where listening?!" She yelled at him.

Joey: "Don't waist your time on Kaiba, Tea."

Kaiba: "Joey, shut up."

Joey: "Bite me!" He yelled angrily at Kaiba.

            Angel noticed the tension between Joey and Kaiba.  She wanted to do something' but didn't know what she could do to make Kaiba leave. Then Angel had an idea.

Angel: "Kaiba or should I say Seto?"  She said with a smile.

Kaiba: "How do you know my real name?"

Angel: "I told you I know who you are, Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba: "But how?"

Angel: "Lets just say I have my sources."

Kaiba: "Like I said before, HOW SO?" He shouted getting annoyed by Angel.

Angel: "I don't have to tell you anything." She told him with a cocky attitude.

            Angel started to walk away from Kaiba, which idiomatically pissed him off. Kaiba walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  Kaiba yanked Angel against him, causing her to loss her breath.

Kaiba: "Now… tell… Me!!!" He said to Angel in her ear.

Angel: "I think not!" She said as she brought her foot up and kicked him away from her.

Tea: "Angel! That was not a good idea." Tea yelled panicked about Angel's safety.

Angel got away from Kaiba who was still getting off the ground. '_Dane she's strong'_ Kaiba thought as he brushed off him self.  Angel was ready for Kaiba to try and hit her, but to her surprise and everyone else he did nothing. Kaiba instead got up with a smile.

Kaiba: "Nice job."

Angel: "Uh?" She said totally confused.

Kaiba: "You are pretty quick for a girl."

Angel: "I don't understand normally when I do that to a guy he would try to hit me."

Kaiba: "I'm not that normal."

Joey: "You can say that again." He said sarcastically.

Kaiba: "Joey don't make me have to kick your ass!"

Angel: "Kaiba Joey don't even start!"

They both looked at her like _'try it we can take you on'_.  Angel on the other hand had the hose, which Joey forgot about. Angel stood there waiting for Joey and Kaiba to make a wiseass comment to her and then she would let them both have it.  Of course, Joey was the first one to open his big mouth.

Joey: "Kaiba and I can take you on!"

Kaiba: "Yeah!"

Tristan: "Are you two crazy?!"

Joey: "I might be, but I don't know about Kaiba here."

Kaiba: "I think I'm the sane one out of the two of us."

Angel: "Are you two just trying to get on my nerves?" She asked with a giggle.

Kaiba: "Of course, my dear Angel we are."

Angel: "Ok just checking. Sorry I have to do this to you again Joey."

Joey: "Do what again?" He asked unsure of what she meant.

Angel didn't answer him or answer Kaiba's look.  She shoots the icy cold water at them both, but missed Joey because he decided to grow a brain at that moment. But Kaiba wasn't so lucky. Kaiba was drench from head to toe and Joey was dry.

Joey: "HA, you missed!" He said laughing.

Kaiba: "Hey, thanks for the shower even though I didn't need one."

Angel: "Sorry Seto I didn't mean to get you that wet." She told him sadly.

Joey: "Poor Kaiba he looks like a drowned rat." Joey said trying to hind his laughter.

Kaiba: "Yeah, I know. But I make the drowned rat look, look great."

Angel: "Your full of your self Seto." She told him honestly.

Kaiba: "I keep hearing you call me Seto and know one calls me Seto except for Mokuba." He told her getting angry.

Angel: "Get use to it Seto, because I'm not calling you Kaiba!"

Tea: "Everyone calls Seto, Kaiba, even the teachers." She told Angel honestly.

Angel: "Oh well, He's gonna get use to it because I am not calling him Kaiba. If he doesn't like it tuff!"

Kaiba: "Fine then I guess I'm going to have to get you back."

Angel: "What do you mean Seto?"

Kaiba: "Like this." He said taking the hose from Angel and shooting her with the icy cold water.

Angel: "Seto Kaiba!"

            But by the time she had said his name he was in his limo drying off.  The limo started to drive away and as it did so you could hear Kaiba laughing.

The end of part 4


	5. Chapter 5: Unknown Desires

Part 5

Unknown desires

            Kaiba sat in the backseat of his limo patiently weighing to arrive at his apartment above KaibaCorp.  '_Angel is amazing'_ Kaiba thought to him self as his limo pulled to a stop in front of KaibaCorp. '_Now to go up stairs to my loft and get out of these wet clothes' _Kaiba thought as he got out of the elevator.  As he opened the door he heard the TV.

Kaiba: "Mokuba?" He asked as he walked in.

Mokuba: "Yes, big brother?" He said as he turned around to look as his brother.

Mokuba: "What happened to you Seto?"

Seto: "I got in a fight with Angel."

Mokuba: "Who's Angel?"

Seto: "I'll tell you when I get out of the shower."

Mokuba: "Ok."

So with that Seto walked into his bedroom and shut the door. Seto took off his wet tee shirt to reveal a perfectly developed six-pack when the phone rang.

Seto: "Hello" He said a little annoyed

Tea: "Kaiba?"

Kaiba: "Tea? Why are you calling me?"

Tea: "I'm calling you because of Angel."

Kaiba: "Angel? What do you mean?" He said with the hint of delight in his voice.

Tea: "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me and the guys show Angel around Domino?" She asked sweetly.

Kaiba: "Why do you need my help you have Yugi, Tristan and Joey."

Kaiba: "Well you at least have Yugi and maybe Tristan." He said in a cocky tone.

Tea: "Yeah, but…" She stopped talking.

Kaiba: "Tea?"

Tea: "Sorry I though I heard Angel getting out of the shower."

Kaiba: "Oh, I'll think about it and if I decide to where should I meet you guys?"

Tea: "Well we are going to show her the high school first, so if you can meet us there. But please act like you didn't know we where going to be there." She pleaded.

Kaiba: "Don't worry, I'll keep it on the down low."

Tea: "Thank you so much Kaiba!" And with that Tea hung up the phone.  

            Kaiba a little confused about why Tea wanted him there. He went back to trying to take a shower with out being interrupted again. He was successful he finally got in the shower to get warm and cleaned up for tomorrows adventure he had decided to take part in to see Angel again and to see the look on Joey's face when he walked up to the group. He had almost forgot to tell Mokuba about Angel.  So Seto finished getting dressed and opened his bedroom door to find Mokuba sitting on the couch watching something on TV.

Seto: "Mokuba?"

Mokuba: "Yes, Seto?"

Seto: "Do you still want me to tell you who Angel is?"

Mokuba: "Yeah, and why you let her taunt you the way she did."

Seto: "Angel is from America and she is staying with Tea Gardner."

Mokuba: "One of Yugi's friends."

Seto: "Yep."

Seto: "And to tell you the truth I don't really know why I let her taunt me."

Mokuba: "You probably like her." He teased his brother.

Seto: "I don't know."

*Back at Teas house

Angel had just got out of the shower and was getting her PJs on when she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

Angel: "Just a minute."

Tea: "Ok."

            Angel opened the door to let Tea come in to brush her teeth and brush her hair. They both did their hair and brushed their teeth together.

Tea: "Angel? Are you ready to see the town tomorrow?"

Angel: "Totally."

Tea: "Great! First the guys and I are going to take you to the high school and maybe even play a few rounds of basketball at the park."

Angel: "Sounds like a blast." She said with excitement in her voice.

Tea: "Are you going to get online and email your parents and friends to tell them you made it ok?"

Angel: "Thanks Tea I almost forgot." Angel told her as she got her laptop out of it case.

            Angel and Tea sat in Teas' room patiently waiting for the laptop to start up; it finally did after a couple minutes.  Angel logged on to the Internet and then on to the messenger she loaded the day before she left home.

Tea: "Is it working ok?"

Angel: "Yeah, it should be its wireless."

Tea: "Cool that's awesome."

Angel: "Thank you."

            Angel's parents were online and so where her two best friends in the US.  The messenger started to make a lot of noise because her parent wanted to talk to her and so did her friends. So Angel combined her parents and her friends into one instant message.  Angel started to type to every one about how she was and introduced Tea to her parents and to her friends while she was at it. As she told them all good-morning and they told her goodnight since it was morning in Colorado and night in Domino. 

The end of part 5


	6. Chapter 6: New town to see

Part 6

New town to see

            It was morning in Domino Tea was awake and Angel well wasn't even functioning at all.  Tea picked into Angels room to see if she was awake and she wasn't so Tea left her alone and went downstairs to fix breakfast for the whole family and Angel since she was part of the family now. It took Tea about an hour to fix breakfast and by that time her parents were up but Angel was still in bed sound asleep or at least that's what Tea thought.  Angel was awake but not out of bed and wasn't planning on it for a wail so she rolled over to try to go back to sleep but to no avail because Tea walked in and asked her if she was awake and wanted something to eat before the guys get here. When Tea mentioned the _'guys'_ Angel jumped out of bed and got dressed and did her hair and make-up.  She had on a pair of blue jeans and her black shirt that said "Angel" on it and a pair of black shoes, and she was ready to go down stairs to face the new world.

            As Tea and Angel made their way down stair they both heard Joey, Tristan and Yugi's voices from the kitchen.  Tea couldn't help but think, '_Joey's going to eat what's left of breakfast'._  But when they made there way to the kitchen Joey and the rest of the gang where just sitting there waiting for the two girls to hurry up so they could go.  Angel grabbed an apple and Tea grabbed an apple as well and they where off. As they where headed out the door Teas' father stopped them right in there tracks.

Mr. Gardner: "Now you guys don't loss Angel or her parents are going to kill us." He said jokingly. 

Tea: "Don't worry dad we will not loss her."

            Mr. Gardner was satisfied with Tea answer so he let them pass to go show Angel the town. As the group went around the corner toward the high school, Tea was praying that Kaiba was waiting there for them so he could at least get to know Angel and hopefully not get in a fight with Joey.

Joey: "What's Kaiba doing here?"

Tea: "I don't know?"

Tristan: "Joey don't start anything."

Joey: "I won't if he doesn't. But if he does…" Angel cut off Joey.

Angel: "I'll make sure he doesn't start anything."

Joey: "I'd like to see you try." He said being a smart ass.

            Angel rolled her eyes and lifted her hand like she had a question, _Smack!!_

Joey: "Hey who did that?"

Nobody answered him but instead everyone laughed including Kaiba who had just walked up to greet the group. Joey was rubbing the back of his head trying to get the feeling back and wasn't too happy about it either.

Angel: "Joey I didn't hit you that hard."

Joey: "So it was you?!"

Angel: "Yeah it was I." She told him with a smile.

Yugi: "You two quite it."

They both stopped picking on each other and looked at Yugi who was breathing hard. Kaiba was surprised that Yugi had said anything to the two of them.

Kaiba: "Calm down Yugi." He said as he patted Yugi's back.

Yugi: "Sorry about that guys but you two fight like your brother and sister."

            Angel and Joey looked at each other and took a step away from each other, which landed Angel next to Kaiba and landed Joey next to Tristan.  Angel looked up to see Kaiba's blue eyes looking down on her.

Angel: "Oops! Sorry Kaiba." She said, as she turned red.

Kaiba: "It's fine, but please call me Seto."

Angel: "I though you didn't want me to call you Seto?"

Seto: "It's fine. In fact all of you can call me Seto at least for today."

Joey: "So, Seto what are you doing here?"

Seto: "I was going to go read or type on my laptop while getting fresh air over there by the tree."

Tea: "I know you can come with us Seto."

Yugi: "Yeah we are showing Angel around town today and more than likely tomorrow as well."

Joey: "Does he really have to come?" he said sadly.

Angel: "He is welcome to come along if he wants to."

Seto: "Yeah Joey see I can come too." Seto said mockingly.

Angel: "Seto please don't get Joey started." She pleaded as she looked at him; her blue eyes matching his own.

Seto: "I'll try to behave my self." He said trying not to blush too much.

Angel: "Thank you." She said as she kissed Seto on the cheek; which made him blush even more.

Joey and Tristan: "What about us!?!?" They both asked with puppy dog eyes.

Angel: "What about you?" She teased them.

Angel: "Just joking." She said as she walked over and kissed Joey and Tristan on the cheek.

Joey: "What about Yug?"

Angel: "I haven't forgotten about Yugi." She said as she kissed Yugi on the cheek as well.

Tristan: "What about Tea?" he asked joking around.

Tea: "I don't think so."

Angel: "I don't think so either."

            Tea and Angel both shook there heads at Tristan and Joey who where laughing. Seto and Yugi weren't saying a thing they just looked at the two girls weighing to see which one of them would strike first.  Joey and Tristan finally realized that they were the only two laughing, so they stopped shortly after.

Angel: "Are you two better now?"

Tea: "Yeah and are your guys going to behave?"

Joey and Tristan: "Yes we are better but I don't know about the behaving part."

Angel and Tea: "YOU BETTER BEHAVE, OR ELSE!" They both said in unison to the two boys.

Joey and Tristan: "Or else what?"

Seto and Yugi: "I won't try it you two." They both told them trying to get them out of trouble.

Angel: "I don't think they are listening."

Joey and Tristan just stood there with there eyes closed so that if Angel or Tea hit them it wouldn't hurt as bad or so they thought. While their eyes where closed the rest of the group started walking away.

Yugi: "Are you two coming or not?!" He yelled back at them.

Joey: "What?! Tristan they started off with out us." Joey told him as they ran after the group.

Seto: "It's about time you two caught up."

Angel: "Don't start, Seto."

Seto: "I'm just stating the truth." He told her honestly.

            Angel rolled her eyes and kept walking between Seto and Tea.  Joey and Tristan had finally caught up to them when they stopped to decide which way to go now.  Angel could careless since she didn't know where she was in the first place.  Seto could tell that Angel was confused by the look on her face.

Seto: "We are at the corner of 1st street and 2nd street, trying to decide what we want to show you next."

Angel: "Thanks Seto, I'm glade you came along with us."

Seto: "No problem, I'm happy to help you."

            Angel started to blush at the fact that Seto said '_help you'_ Angel didn't know what to think of Seto because he had changed since she first met him at Teas' house yesterday.

End of part 6


	7. Chapter 7: FriendshipLove

Part 7

Friendship/Love

            Angel looked at her watch, which read 9:30 am. Angel was still tired from being on the computer talking to her parents and her friends half the night she wanted to go back to bed but could not because Tea had came in and reminded her about the guys coming over at 8 so they could show her the town.

Joey: "Angel are you tired?"

Angel: "Yeah I was up half the night talking to my parents and friends in Colorado on the laptop I got from my family." She told them as she yawned.

Tristan: "Do you want us to stop for a while?"

Angel: "No it's fine, I'm fine." She said with a smile.

            Seto looked at her for a minute and he noticed that she was shivering slightly.  Seto took off his coat and put it around Angel's shoulders, which he brushed slightly when he put his coat around them.

Seto: "There is that better?" He asked her gently.

Angel: "How did you know I was cold?"

Seto: "You were shivering."

Angel: "Thank you Seto, you are a sweet heart." She told him as she kissed him on the cheek.

Seto: "It's no problem, but I wouldn't say sweet heart just yet."

Angel: "You are kind and gentle, I don't care what over people see in you." She told him looking up into his blue eyes with her own.

            Joey and the rest of the gang were paying attention. Joey decided to open his big mouth once again.

Joey: "You don't know Kaiba very well do you?"

Angel: "I don't really care if I truly know him."

Tristan: "What Joey means is…" Angel cut Tristan off.

Angel: "I'm one of those people who goes by first impression."

Seto: "But my first impression was me being a jerk."

Angel: "No actusually your first impression on me was when you smiled at me not even knowing who I was."

Tea: "That's true Seto you didn't know who she was but you still where nice to her." Tea told him honestly.

Yugi: "Teas' right Seto. You were nice not a jerk till after the fact."

Joey: "I guess they are right, sorry about that Angel and Seto."

Angel: "It's ok Joey I understand you don't like Seto that much."

Joey: "And he doesn't like me that much."

Seto: "Joey sorry I've been treating you like you don't have feelings, please forgive me."

Joey: "Seto are you feeling ok you never apologize for anything?"

Seto: "Yeah actusually I'm fine." He said as he put his arm around Angels' waist.

Joey: "Then I guess I forgive you for being a jerk."

Angel was happy to see Seto and Joey getting along for the first time since she has been in town.  Tea was smiling at the fact Joey and Seto where getting along at all, Tristan and Yugi where just as confused as to why Seto was being nice but then they took notice to were Seto's arm was it was around Angels waist; and she didn't seem to care at the least.

Tristan: "You and Seto make a cute couple."

Yugi: "Yeah you guys do."

Tea: "Totally!"

Joey: "I agree with the rest of the guys."

            Seto and Angel both blushed at the fact that everyone was watching them. Everyone laughed a little and started walking again down the street.

Angel: "Where are we going?"

Yugi: "We are going to my grandpa's game shop and then probably to the park to play a little basket ball."

Angel: "Oh ok that sounds cool."

            The gang walked to Yugi's grandpa's shop.  On there way there they showed Angel some of the houses and some of the stores but Angel didn't care much about the shops and houses they past as much as she did on the looks she was getting from people they pasted because Kaiba was with them and had his arm around Angel who was an American.

Tea: "What's wrong Angel?"

Angel: "Uh? What?"

Seto: "Are you ok Angel?"

Angel: "I'm fine what make you think I'm not ok?" She said as she pulled away from Seto and the rest of the gang.

Joey: "What's the hold up?"

Tristan: "Whoa what's up with Angel she is shaking really bad."

            When Tristan said _'Angel was shaking real bad'_ they all took notice and watched Angel.  Angel was a little afraid and unsure why she was shaking the way she was.  She was only able to get 5 feet away from the group when she ran into someone.  

Angel: "I'm so sorry."

Bakura: "Its ok, what's wrong why are you running?"

Angel: "I'm not running!" She yelled at him as Seto and Yugi ran up to them.

Yugi: "Hey Bakura."

Bakura: "Hey Yugi, how are you?"

Yugi: "Fine. I see you just met Angel."

Bakura: "So your Angel Storm from the US."

Angel: "How do you know me?" She demanded.

Bakura: "Sorry to alarm you it's just I heard Tea talking last week about an American girl coming to stay with her that's all." He told her honestly as not to alarm her any more than she already was.

            Angel dropped to her knees crying and shaking horribly. Seto and Yugi both rushed to her side but Seto was the first one there. Seto put his hand on Angels' shoulder and she in return put her hand on top of his hand.  Seto dropped down to his knees to help Angel to her feet if she could walk the rest of the way to Yugi's grandpa's shop.

Seto: "Can you walk?" He asked her with the sound of sadness in his voice.

Angel: "I think so."

            As she stood up she could tell she was unable to do so, she dropped back down to the ground and on top of that everyone was worried about her including Bakura who she had just met.  Tristan, Joey and Tea finally walked up to Bakura and Yugi who where standing beside Seto who was on the ground yet again but this time picking up Angel in his arms since she proved she was unable to walk on her own with as shaky she was at the time.

Tea: "Angel! Angel! Are you ok?"

Angel: "I don't know."

Seto: "Why did you back away from us -ME- like that Angel?"

Angel: "Please don't make me tell you." She pleaded to him with tears in her eyes.

Seto: "Ok Angel but you must promise tell me why later." He told her as he looked into her blue eyes.

Angel: "I promise."

The end of part 7


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

Part 8:

The Truth

            Yugi opened his grandfathers shop door to let everyone in; his grandfather was sitting at the front desk waiting patiently for customers to come into his game shop.

Yugi's grandfather: "Hello and Wel…"

Yugi's grandfather: "Yugi? Kaiba? Joey? Tristan? Tea? Bakura?"

Yugi's grandfather: "Who is that?" He asked pointing at Angel who was in Seto's arms.

Tea: "That is Angel. She is the American girl that is staying with my family and I."

Yugi's grandfather: "What happened to her? Kaiba did your limo driver hit her?"

Seto: "No sir, I have been helping Tea and the guys show Angel around town."

Yugi: "Yeah grandpa Seto and Angel are dating now."

Yugi's grandfather: "Since when do you call Mr. Kaiba, Seto?"

Seto: "It's ok Mr. Mutou I told Yugi and the rest of the gang it was ok to call me Seto."

Yugi's grandfather: "Oh if you said it's ok Mr. Kaiba."

Seto: "Please call me Seto not Mr. Kaiba."

Yugi's grandfather: "If you say so, and please call me Solomon."

Seto: "ok it's a deal." He said with a laugh.

            Angel was awaken by Seto's laugh.  When Angel opened her eyes she saw Seto and the rest of the gang and a new person she took to be Yugi's grandfather, Solomon.

Yugi: "Seto Angel is awake."

            Seto looked down to see Angel's smiling face and hugged her tightly.

Angel: "Seto I can't breathe."

Seto: "Sorry about that." He said as he loosened his grip around her slender body.

Angel: "I think I can stand on my own now, but please stay behind me Seto." She told him after she had kissed him.

Seto: "If your sure, Angel." He said as her kissed her back.

            Seto put Angel on the ground but kept his arms around her so she wouldn't fall.  Angel was still a little light headed and had to use Seto for support, which didn't bother him he loved having Angel against his chest.  They both stood there for a while so Angel was able to get her bearings straight.

Yugi's grandfather: "Angel I'm Solomon, Yugi's grandfather and this it my game shop."

Angel: "Hi I'm Angel Storm, but you already seem to know that." She said as she shook his hand.

Solomon: "Seto do you want to set her up on the counter or in a chair?"

Seto: "No it's fine, but if Angel wants to I'll gladly put her up on the count or sit her in a chair."

Angel: "No I'm fine right here against Seto but thanks for asking."

Solomon: "Your welcome my dear."

            Seto kept Angel close to him self to ensure she was safe. Angel didn't mind at all she was able to stand on her own now and everyone know that including Seto but she didn't mind having Seto's arms around her she felt safe.

Bakura: "So how is everyone?"

Yugi: "I'm great."

Tristan: "Same here."

Joey: "Dido."

Tea: "Great."

Seto: "Better now that I know Angel is ok."

Angel: "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She said with a smile.

Solomon: "Great but I wish more customers would come in."

Everyone was talking but mainly to Angel asking her question about America and her hometown. Angel gladly answered all of the question that where asked of her until Seto asked one she was unsure of what answer she should give him.

Seto: "Why did you back away from -Me- us?"

Angel: "I… I don't really know." She told him.

Tea on the other hand knew that Angel was hiding the truth from Seto and everyone else including herself. Because Angel was missing with a ring she had on that Tea had not notice.

Tea: "Look at the time my father is probably wondering where we are."

Yugi: "What time is it any way?"

Joey: "About 5:30 pm." He told them looking at his watch.

Tristan: "5:30?!"

Bakura: "I had better get home."

"Yeah us to." The rest of the gang said except Yugi because he was home.

Yugi: "Laterz guys." He yelled as everyone was leaving.

            Tea, Angel and Seto walked together until they reached KaibaCorp.

Seto: "I'll probably see you two tomorrow if I'm not busy."

Tea: "All right."

Angel: "Sounds great."

Seto: "Bye Tea."

Seto: "Bye Angel." He said as he kissed Angel on the lips one last time before Tea and her left.

Tea and Angel waved good-bye to Seto as the started to walk home.  

The End of Part 8


	9. Chapter 9: Confession

Part 9:

Confession

            Their walk home was quiet until Tea had to find out what was really going on with Angel this afternoon.

Tea: "Angel?"

Angel: "Yeah? What is it Tea?"

Tea: "I know you didn't tell Seto the truth when he ask _'Why did you back away from -Me- us?' _"

Angel: "What do you mean?"

Tea: "Angel please tell me the truth, you can trust me."

Angel: "Ok I guess if you really want to know the truth." She told her sadly.

Angel: "You see. I… I."

Tea: "You can tell me."

            Angel took a deep breath to calm her self down, _'I can do this'_ Angel thought to her self. Tea watched as Angel tried to regain her self. 

Angel: "Alright I'll tell you but you must promise not to tell Seto or the other guys what I tell you, ok?"

Tea: "I promise."

            The two friends shook hands and started walking again.  Angel began to tell Tea why she had pulled away from Seto and the gang.

Angel: "I get kinda scared when I'm around someone who I know will treat me like… I'm important."

Tea: "Seto and the rest of the gang think you're important that's why we all care so much about you."

Angel: "I know but the fact of the matter is that I've been treat by a past boyfriends as a object not a person. So I'm a little a scared that I'm going to be treated that way again."

Tea: "Angel, I'm sorry to hear that your ex's treated you like an object and not a human being. In my opinion they should be shoot."

"I totally agree!" Was heard from behind them. Angel and Tea both turned around to find Seto behind them.

Angel: "Seto?! How long have you been behind us?!"

Seto: "Just long enough to hear why you were acting the way you were today."

Seto: "To tell you the truth Angel. I'm going to treat you as a human being not an object because you ARE important to me and no one is going to tell me any different." He said as he walked up to the two girls with a smile.

            Tea smile and realized that she and Angel where at her house.  Tea looked at her watch it read 6 o'clock. Seto and Angel where looking at each other not moving at all. Seto finally go tired of just standing their with out Angel in his arms and walked over and pulled Angel close to his body to hug her.  Tea smiled and left the two lovebirds by themselves.

** Out side Tea's front door

            Angel and Seto had pull apart somewhat and where now gazing into each other's eyes.  Angel started to cry as she realized that Seto was not going to hurt her.  Seto pulled Angel against him self once again but this time he was also crying slightly.

Angel: "Seto?"

Seto: "Yes Angel?"

Angel: "I love you Seto Kaiba and I don't want to lose you."

Seto: "I love you Angel Storm and I don't want to lose you either."

            Both Seto and Angel smile at each other and kissed one more time before Seto's little brother Mokuba decided to get out of the limo that had just pulled up to Tea's house.

Mokuba: "Big Brother?"

Seto: "Mokuba? What are you doing here?" He said as he pulled away from Angel.

Mokuba: "I was looking for you and Yugi said that you were with Angel."

Seto: "How did Yugi know I was with Angel?"

Angel: "Seto remember you left with Tea and I."

Seto: "Oh yeah now I remember." He said with a sheepish smile.

Seto: "I almost forgot to introduce you to Angel, Mokuba."

Seto: "Mokuba this is Angel the girl I told you about yesterday."

Seto: "Angel this is my little brother Mokuba."

Angel: "Nice to meet you Mokuba." Angel said as she knelt down to shake Mokuba's hand.

Mokuba: "Nice to meet you Angel. Geez your pretty."

Angel: "Thank you Mokuba that's very nice of you." She said as she kissed Mokuba on the cheek.

Seto: "Hey what about me?!"

Angel: "Yes Seto what about you?" She asked as she stood back up to kiss Seto on the lips.

Mokuba: "Get a room!" He said with a giggle.

            Angel and Seto pulled apart and looked at Mokuba and smiled. Seto knelt down to Mokuba's height with Angel's hand in his.  Mokuba looked at his brother then at Angel and walked up to Angel and hugged her or at least tried.  Angel Smiled and so did Seto.

Mokuba: "My brother is happy when he is with you, Angel."

Angel: "And he is also happy when he is with you, Mokuba."

Seto: "She's right ya know."

Mokuba: "I know."

Mokuba: "Are you happy with Seto, Angel?"

Angel: "Yes very happy." She told them both with a sweet smile.

Mokuba: "Good. Hey Seto can Angel come home with us?"

Seto: "Mokuba?" He scolded. 

Angel: "It's ok Seto." She told him as she put her hand on his shoulder.

            Angel knelt down so she was able to look Mokuba in the eyes. Tea had over heard Mokuba ask Seto if Angel could go home with them and decided that she would intervene and answer that question for Angel.

Angel: "Mokuba, I…" Tea cut off Angel.

Tea: "She will gladly except your offer, Mokuba."

Tea: "What time is dinner? So I know what time to bring Angel."

Seto: "What do you mean Tea?

Tea: "Angel needs to get ready."

Angel: "I do? I was planning to go with what I have on and probably change into something nicer when I got to Seto's place."

Tea: "That's an even better idea, Angel."

Angel: "Yeah I know."

Tea: "Seto, Mokuba we will be right back."

"Ok." The two bothers said in unions.

            Tea and Angel ran inside to get a couple of things together for Angel to stay with Seto tonight. Teas' parent where fine with it.  Angel emailed her parents telling them where she will be tonight. Tea found a short black dress that she thought would look perfect on Angel.

Tea: "Angel how about this dress?"

Angel: "That's such a beautiful dress Tea."

Tea: "You can ware it if you want."

Angel: "Thank you so much Tea." 

            Angel and Tea where done with finding what Angel may need but were unsure.  Angel grabbed her laptop and told Tea and her family thank you and that she will be back tomorrow.  Angel left with Seto and Mokuba in the limo.

The end of part 9


	10. Chapter 10: Lovers

Part 10:

Lovers

            Angel sat beside Seto in the limo and was talking with Mokuba about her home in Colorado.  Seto listened as well so he could learn more about his lovers' hometown.

Limo drive: "Where to Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto: "Home."

Limo drive: "Yes Sir Mr. Kaiba."

            Seto put his arm around Angel's shoulders and reached over and ruffed up Mokuba's hair a little.  Angel giggled at the site of Mokuba's now missed up hair.  Mokuba just smile and laughed and so did Seto who had a smile on his face.

Angel: "Seto?"

Seto: "Yeah Angel."

Angel: "Thank you." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Seto: "For what?"

Angel: "For everything you have done. You've opened my eyes to a completely different world and I'm glade you did so."

Seto: "Your Welcome, my dear Angel."

            Angel smiled at Seto and leaned against him.  Seto kissed the top on Angel's head and hugged her tightly.  Mokuba smiled at the two lovers and was happy to see big brother smiling again.  The limo pulled to a stop in front of Kaiba Mansion.  The limo driver opened Seto's door to let out the three occupants of the back seat.  When Angel got out of the limo with Seto's hand helping her out. Angel was in aw at the site of the mansion it was much bigger than she thought it was.  Seto and Mokuba notice that Angel was very fascinated with how big there home was and they both smiled as they took Angel's hands taking her on a tour of the mansion and the surrounding property.  Mokuba, Seto and Angel watched the sunset after they were done showing Angel around. Seto, Mokuba and Angel all went inside to get ready for dinner that would be done shortly.

Angel: "Seto?"

Seto: "Yes baby girl?"

Angel: "Where is the bathroom or some place I can change?"

Seto: "I'll show you to your room my dear Angel."

Angel: "Thank you."

            Seto lead Angel up stairs to her room; which was next door to his own room and across from Mokuba's room.  Angel was glade that Seto had put her in a room next door to his room in a lot of ways and she also though it was odd on how close Seto wanted to keep her to him she knew he loved her, she could protect her self she knew how to fight and how to fight dirty, too.

Angel: "Thank you Seto." She said as she shut the door to her room for the night or maybe longer she didn't know.

            Seto and Mokuba went back down stairs to see what was on the menu for the night.  They noticed that stake was a popular dish tonight and they both decided to wait for Angel to come back down stairs.  Seto was starting to get worried about Angel because she had been up in her room for quiet awhile now.

Seto: "Mokuba I'm going to go check on Angel and make sure everything is ok."

Mokuba: "Alright big brother."

            Seto made his way to the bottom of the stairs to find Angel at the top of the stairs wearing a black dress that stopped at her knees and it fit tight to her every single curve of her body. _'Damn she looks gorgeous.'_ Seto though in his head hoping Angel couldn't read his mind because he was having a whole bunch of other thoughts he didn't want Angel to know about just yet.

Angel: "Seto are you alright."  She said as she touched Seto's face ever so lightly.

Seto: "Uh… Yeah I'm fine it's just your so beautiful."

Angel: "Thank you Seto. Shall we go to dinner now?" She said with a smile.

Seto: "Yeah." He said holding out his hand for Angel to take.

            Angel and Seto walked in to the dinning room hand in hand where Mokuba was patiently waiting for them to arrive for dinner.

Mokuba: "Your beautiful Angel."

Mokuba: "You look like a real Angel the type that have wings."

Angel: "Thank you very much Mokuba. Can you and Seto keep a secret?"

Mokuba and Seto: "Yeah why?" They both said unsure of what Angel was about to tell them.

Angel: "Good but its gonna have to weight because I think dinner is ready."

Seto: "Uh? That was the secret?"

Angel: "No silly that's not the secret I'll tell you later." She said pointing to Seto.

            Angel, Seto and Mokuba sat down for dinner.  They all had decided on a stake with some green beans and some desert after words. After they had all finish there dinner Mokuba hugged Seto and Angel goodnight and as he went up stair to his room he found several white feathers on the floor in front of Angel's bedroom door but he through nothing of it so he picked up the feathers and went to his room to play a video game or do something sense he didn't want to go down stairs to see what Seto and Angel were up to because he figured he would probably find them making out or something else he didn't want to think of or about at his age.  Mokuba stayed in his room the rest of the night think of where the white feathers came from and came up with no answers.

*Down stairs in the living room

            Seto and Angel were cuddled against each other watching the fire burn brightly.

Seto: "Angel?"

Angel: "Yeah Seto."

Seto: "Aren't you going to go change out of your dress?"

Angel: "I probably should go do that before I don't want to get up."

Angel: "I'll be right back don't move."

            Angel went back up stairs to change into something a little more comfortable when she notice quiet a few white feathers on the ground in front of her door. _'My feathers are falling out again that's not good especially if Seto or Mokuba find them' _Angel though to her self as she gathered up the feathers on the ground. Angel went into her bedroom and put the feather she had gathered into a black bag that had more of her angel wings feathers.

*Back down stairs

            Seto was getting tiered of waiting down stairs so he went to his study but before he did so he left a note telling Angel where he had gone hoping Angel would come find him and keep him company. _'I hope Angel can find the study alright' _Seto though to him self.  As Seto was walking to his study he found several white feather on the ground and picked them up so he could exam them in his study if he was able to do so.

*Back in Angel's room

            Angel had put on her blue night pants and with a white nightshirt that said "Cutie" on it. She all so picked up more of her white feathers and put them in the black bag with the rest of them. She looked around the room to make sure she had gathered up all of the feathers so no one else could find them.  Before Angel left her room she made sure that her wings were still tucked inside of her body. Angel left her room and head down stairs to where Seto was waiting but when she got there Seto was no where to be found then she notice a note that read.

_ 'Angel my dear I've gone to my study to do some work but please don't let that stop you from coming to visit me. Love, Seto'._

Angel walked toward Seto's study when she notices more of her feathers. _'How did my feather get all the way to Seto's study?' _Angel questioned her self as she picked up the two white feathers.  Before she went in she checks to make sure that her wings were not showing she was relived to find that they were not.

End of Part 10


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets are found out

Part 11  
Secrets are found out  
  
Angel walked in to Seto's study to find him with his back turned away from her so she walked quietly up behind Seto to at least surprise him or scare him whatever the case maybe. Angel was right behind Seto when he reached behind him self and grabbed her by the arm with his hand scaring her.  
  
Seto: "Your not very quiet." Angel: "Well at least I try to be quiet as not to wake up Mokuba." Seto: "Hey I wasn't the one who screamed just now." He said with a smile as he brought Angel in front of him self. Angel: "Ok, so you surprised me." She said as she freed her self from Seto's grip to wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
Seto smiled at Angel as he looked into her blue eyes with his own. Just then Seto grabbed Angel by the waist lifting her up on to his desk and started kissing her very passionately.  
  
Angel: "Seto?!" She said very surprised by Seto's actions.  
  
Angel was even more surprised to find two more of her feathers on Seto's desk but was unable to grab them before Seto started to kiss her neck. She had never seen this part of Seto but she had never seen so many of her feathers over Seto's shoulder. Angel pulled away from Seto somewhat trying to at least catch her breath from the excitement going on in Seto's study. When Seto noticed Angel had pulled away from him somewhat he also pulled away to look behind him self to see what was so interesting and before Angel knew it Seto had seen the white feather from her wings on the ground.  
  
Seto: "How are these feathers getting into my study?" Angel: "I. I. I don't know Seto." Seto: "Angel is there something you want to tell me?" Angel: "YES. I mean NO there is nothing." She said trying to get herself out of this situation she got herself into just now by saying 'YES'. Seto: "Angel what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" He said as he stepped closer to her. Angel: "A lot but I can't tell you or show you right now because.. AHHHH!" She screamed and dropped to her knees. Seto: "ANGEL!?!?" He cried as he walked up to her.  
  
But before Seto could get close enough to her he noticed white wings coming out of her back. When she stood up again her wings unfolded and were coved in white feathers then he also notice that she was crying tears of red crystal.  
  
Angel: "I'm so sorry Seto." She said as she walked toward him. Seto: "You. have. wings?!" He said as he backed away from her. Angel: "Yes I have wings and the feathers you found are mine." She sadly told him. Mokuba: "You are a REAL ANGEL!!!" Seto: "Mokuba what are you doing up?" Mokuba: "I heard Angel scream, Seto." Angel: "Yes Mokuba I'm a real Angel." She told him with a reassuring smile. Seto: "But how Angels are said to be myth?" Angel: "Well as you can plainly see they are very much real." Mokuba: "Does it hurt you? I mean when your wings are out." Angel: "No." Seto: "Then why did you scream?" Angel: "Because I realized that I lost you Seto." She said sadly looking down.  
  
Seto stepped closer to Angel almost a faired that she was going to take off and fly out the window or some thing of that sort. Mokuba followed his big brother close behind but was also very cautions of Angel's wings not knowing if they were sharp like knifes of soft like the feathers they looked to be.  
  
Seto: "Angel? What makes you think you lost me?" Angel: "Normally when a guy finds out I'm a REAL Angel he leaves to go tell his friends about me and then I have to erase his memory but." She stopped and turned away from the two brothers. Seto: "But what?" He said as he put his hand on her shoulder trying not to touch her wings. Angel: "But I'm stuck with the burden of knowing remembering everything that happened in the time of knowing him." She said crying her red crystal tears. Seto: "You keep the memories of past lovers that you have had?" Angel: "Yes." She said as she turned toward Seto and Mokuba with tears of red crystal still falling freely down her face. Mokuba: "That's awful how you have to live every day of your life knowing someone and you can't tell them. I'm so sorry Angel." He said as he put his arms around Angels' waist. Angel: "Mokuba, that's why I don't want to erase your memory or Seto's because you love me the way I was meant to be loved by a 'mortal'." She said as she looked up at Seto through tears of red crystal. Seto: "You said 'Mortal'. Does that mean you're immortal?" Angel: "Yes I'm not human, but if I find love and it's true than I will become human." Seto: "Is that why your wings are losing their feathers?" Angel: "I don't know anymore." Mokuba: "Tell Angel how you truly feel about her Seto!!" Seto: "I though I have?" Mokuba: "Angel if Seto loves you the way you were meant to be loved then why are you still an Angel." Angel: "Our love must be true for me to become human."  
  
Seto and Mokuba looked at Angel trying to find the meaning of true love in her eyes and not finding any answers. Then Seto understood what she means and why she was still in her true form.  
  
Seto: "Angel you must believe that my love is true." He said as he kissed *his* Angel on the lips.  
  
'I do believe but...' Angel though to her self while Seto kissed her passionately. Angel her self didn't understand why she was still in her Angel form. Angel pulled away from Seto still crying her tears of red crystal.  
  
Angel: "Why do you both care so deeply about me?" Seto: "Because we.Angel your red crystal tears are blue." Angel: "Uh?! What do you mean my red crystal tears are blue?" Seto: "Look." He said as he handed her a mirror.  
  
'Its true my tears are blue not red they must have changed when I asked Seto and Mokuba why they care so much about me.' Angel though to her self as she looked in to the mirror.  
  
Angel: "Seto you must tell me why you care." She pleaded. Seto: "I care because I fear I can't face the world if you leave Angel!" Seto yelled through his own tears. Mokuba: "I care because when you walked into our lives they changed greatly." Angel: "Oh Seto, Mokuba!!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around Seto's neck.  
  
Mokuba was caught in the middle of Angel and Seto's hug. Angel's wings where still there unmoved and undoubting to the confession of Seto and Mokuba. Angel pulled away from Seto as if she were in pain or worse dieing.  
  
Seto: "Angel! Angel!" He said very panicked about the situation.  
  
Seto ran to Angel's side but was pushed away when he reach out to her.  
  
Angel: "LEAVE ME!!!" She screamed as she ran to the window. Seto: "Angel I LOVE YOU and NO one else!" He yelled after her.  
  
Angel stopped when she reached the window and turned around to face the now frightened Seto and Mokuba. Angel dropped to her knees again but this time not screaming but crying because she was still in her true form and that she might never become a human being so that she can spend the rest of her lift as a human not as an Angel of god.  
  
Angel: "WHY am I still in this form he confessed his love to me WHY must he suffer knowing he may never hold me in his arms again. WHY?! I demand to know WHY?!?!" She shouted with tears running down her face freely. Seto: "Angel!? Please don't leave! I love you! You hear that Angel I'm in LOVE WITH YOU, I want you to be in my life for now and forever!" He yelled through his own tears as he dropped to his knees.  
  
Mokuba had never seen his big brother act this way before. Mokuba was unsure about the whole thing all together because he's never seen Seto cry like this actusually crying the way he was.  
  
Mokuba: "Angel! Seto's a faired that you're going to leave! He loves you with all his heart and soul and I love both of you with all my heart and soul. So please stay." Angel: "Its not that east Mokuba." She sadly told him. Mokuba: "But why isn't that easy Angel? Why?" Angel: "I can't say." Mokuba: "Or is it you just will not say." Seto: "Mokuba!" He scolded. Mokuba: "She doesn't feel the same way Seto. That's way she's still in her true form." Mokuba: "She will not admit it to her self that she needs you just as much as you need her, Seto." Angel: "ENOUGH!!" She cried out, as she stood up. Angel: "Mokuba! You're right, I can't admit it to my self that I." Seto: "Say it Angel that you need -ME- us to be together forever JUST SAY IT!" Angel: "I NEED. I want you . in my life. I LOVE both of you dearly."  
  
Just then Angel let out a scream of pain. As her wings were being ripped from her body by an unknown hand.  
  
End of part 11 


	12. Chapter 12: New hope new life

Part 12  
New hope new life  
  
That morning Angel awoke to find herself in Seto's room with a bandage around her chest and back. Angel got up to find someone who would be able to tell her where Seto and Mokuba were. When Angel opened the door she heard Seto's voice coming from down stairs. She ran down stairs to find Seto and Mokuba looking out the window at the rain falling to the ground.  
  
Angel: "SETO!!!" She screamed. Seto: "ANGEL! What are you doing? You shouldn't be out of bed." He told her as he ran to her side. Angel: "Oh Seto, I love you so much." She said as she kissed Seto on the lips with so much passion and love. Seto: "I love you to Angel but still you shouldn't be up." He told her as he kissed her back with just as much passion and love.  
  
When Seto and Angel pulled apart Mokuba was hiding his face in his arms. Angel smiled and walked up to Mokuba and kissed him on top of the head. Mokuba unhide his face and looked up at Angel and smiled then looked over at Seto and smiled at him. Angel was happy to be with her boyfriend and his little brother and was even happier when she heard Tea, Tristan, Joey and Yugi's voices as they walked into the living room.  
  
Angel: "Hey gang?! What brings you here?" Joey: "Seto called us all this morning and told us to come over and hang out." Seto: "Yep, I figured it would be a wise idea sense you fell 'down' the stairs last night." He said as he wrapped his arms around Angel's delicate waist. Angel: "Oh, ouch!! Seto not so tight." Seto: "Opps! Sorry Angel."  
  
Angel looked up at Seto like 'Your-Gonna-Explain-Everything-When-They- Leave' type of looks and Seto nodded his head 'yes' to the look Angel was giving him. So the whole gang sat down somewhere in Seto's living room to watch several movies Seto had rented the day before. Everyone was finding a comfortable spot when Yugi found one of Angel feathers.  
  
Yugi: "Hey Seto your pillows are losing their feathers." Seto: "They are?!" Angel: "Yep they sure are Seto." She said looking at him with a smile. Seto: "So they are I'll have to take them in to get sown up then."  
  
Everyone laughed at Seto because of what he said and turned back around to finish getting situated to start watching The Mummy and after that The Mummy Returns. There were no objections to watching either of the movies since Seto had paid for them and was also supplying the food and drink for everyone.  
Angel snuggled in close to Seto's warm body as he hit the play button on the remote and wrapped his arm back around Angel's waist trying not to hurt her. Mokuba was using Angel's shoulder for a pillow and Angel was using Seto's chest for a pillow, Seto was using the top of Angel's head as a pillow but every once in a while he would kiss the top of her head and she would either wrap her arms a little tighter around his waist or she would return the kiss by kissing him on the noise, cheek or lips. Nobody really took notice to how close Angel and Seto had gotten since they first meet several days ago.  
  
End of part 12 


	13. Chapter 13: Happiness

Part 13  
Happiness  
  
After everyone had gone home after the movie marathon. Seto, Angel and Mokuba were cleaning up some of the left over pizza, popcorn and whatever else was left. Angel was still a little swore but she was glade to be alive and human.  
  
Seto: "Angel what's wrong?" Angel: "Oh, nothing just." Angel: "I'm just happy to be alive and to be with you, that's all." Seto: "Oh." He said with a sneaky grin on his face. Angel: "Seto why are you looking at me like that?" She said with a smile on her face. Seto: "Like what?" He said stepping closer to Angel. Angel: "Seto lets not." She said as Seto grabbed her. Seto: "So now what are you going to do now that I have you?" He said looking in to her eyes. Angel: "This." She said wrapping her arms around Seto's neck and kissed him. Seto: "Oh ok. I hope you know I'm not planning on letting you go, right?" Angel: "I don't mind unless your taking me some where I don't think I want to go at this moment."  
  
Seto didn't answer her but picked her up in his arms and took her outside in to the rain. Angel didn't really care since it was Seto taking her outside. Seto and Angel played in the rain for a couple hours and then decided it was probably warmer in the house. Seto and Angel came into the house to find the mess completely cleaned up by Mokuba and the servants that Seto had to help him keep the mansion clean.  
  
Seto: "That was nice of them to finish cleaning up." He said wrapping his arms around Angel's waist. Angel: "Yeah it was." She said leaning into Seto's chest. Seto: "So? What do you want to do now?" He asked her leaning closer to her neck. Angel: "First I want to go take a shower and then.you'll just have to wait and see." She said with a smile. Seto: "Oh really your not going to tell me." Angel: "Yep that's right!" She said as she headed up stairs.  
  
Seto just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. Angel run up stairs to her room to get dry cloths and headed for the bathroom to take a shower while Seto thought about what Angel was planning the whole tie she was in the shower.  
  
*Down stairs  
  
Seto sat on the couch thinking to himself about the past few days and the future that was so very unclear to him all he know was that Angel was going to be apart of his life and so was Mokuba but other than that he had no clue what the future held for him.  
  
*Back up stairs  
  
Angel had just gotten out of the shower and was drying off. 'I'm so happy to be alive and with Seto but what will happen when I go back to Colorado? What will happen to Seto and I's relationship? I'm so confused about what my future whole's for me' Angel though to herself. Angel got dressed and headed down stairs when she heard her cell phone ring. So she headed to her bedroom to get her cell.  
  
Angel: "Hello?" Angel's mother and Father: "Angel, how are you doing baby girl?" Angel: "Hi mom and dad. Doing great I'm staying with Seto Kaiba right now." Angel's mother: "Then Seto Kaiba? The one who owns Kaibacorp?" Her mother asked. Angel: "Yes. That Seto Kaiba." Angel's parents: "Why are you staying with Mr. Kaiba?" Angel: "Seto and I are dating now." She told her parents honestly. Angel's parents: "That's great dear hope you're happy with him." Angel: "I'm very happy with Seto and I love him very much." Angel's parents: "But what are you going to do when you come back to Colorado?" Angel: "I don't know I'll figure it out when the time comes, ok?" Angel's parents: "Are you sure Kaiba loves you back and wants you to stay with him?" Angel: "Mom dad why are you judging Seto like he's just. I don't know." Angel's parents: "Because we don't want you to get hurt again, that 's all." Angel: "Seto loves me for who I'm and nothing more and I love him for who he is and nothing more." Angel's parent: "So your telling us you love him not because he is rich but because of who he is on the inside. Is that what your saying Angel?" Angel: "Yes." Angel: "Mom dad I have to go Seto is waiting for me down stairs. Bye love you both." With that she hung up.  
  
Angel headed down stairs to the living room were Seto was still waiting patiently for her.  
  
Seto: "Hey baby. Took you a while."  
  
Seto turned around to his angels face. When he turned around he notice she wasn't smiling but looked as if she were going to break down and cry. Seto jumped off the couch and walked over to Angel and wrapped his arms around her. Angel in return did the same and started sobbing into Seto's chest. Seto took Angel to the couch were he cradled her in his arms.  
  
Angel: "Sss.. eee.. ttt..ooo?" She said through her sobs. Seto: "Yes Angel?" He asked in a concerned voice. Angel: "Do you love me for who I am?" Seto: "Why do you ask?" He said a little confused by her question. Angel: "Seto please just answer my question I beg you." She said in a pleading voice. Seto: "Angel look at me please." He asked her looking down on to her tear- streaked face. Angel did so. Seto: "I love you for all that you are and that's never going to change." He told her kissing a tear away. Angel: "I love you for all that you are as well Seto Kaiba." She said raising up to kiss his lips.  
  
Seto and Angel stayed that way for some time until they both had to pull away panting.  
  
End part 13 


	14. Chapter 14: Sorrow

Part 14  
Sorrow  
  
A month has past since Angel arrived to Domino City and Angel would be leaving in 3 weeks to go back home to Colorado; which she wasn't to thrilled about doing since her parents didn't believe her that she, Angel Storm, was dating the Seto Kaiba owner of Kaibacorp. But Angel knew all to well that her parents already didn't like Seto and they haven't even meet him because they judged Seto by his last name, Kaiba, and not Seto like Angel knows him as.  
  
Angel: "Seto?!" She called from the back yard. Seto: "Yes my dear Angel." He said as he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Angel: "Seto I'm going to miss you with all that I am." She told him as she turned around to look at him. Seto: "I know and I'll miss you with all that I am as well." He told her kissing her on the lips. Angel: "Seto my parents think I should stop seeing you." She told him sadly as she pulled away from him. Seto: "Why? Your 18 your parents can't tell you what to do." He said a little upset. Angel: "Please Seto don't be angry. They just don't want me to get hurt that's all." Seto: "And ripping you away from ME doesn't hurt you?!" Angel: "Seto please calm down." She said calmly. Seto: "Shit Angel I love you and I don't want to lose you just because your parents don't like me." Angel: "Seto how did you know my parents don't like you?" Seto: "Tea, Joey, Tristan and Yugi told me last night at your going away party." Angel: "I'm so sorry Seto." She told him trying her best not to cry. Seto: "So it's true, then?" Angel: "Yes." She said trying to avoid looking at him. Seto: "But Why? WHY do your parents not like me?" He asked stepping closer to Angel's body.  
  
Angel looked up at Seto and gasped at how close he had gotten to her since she had pulled away from him earlier and was even more surprised to see Seto looking frightened and full of sorrow; at the same time.  
  
Angel: "Seto I." She said but was cut off by Seto kissing her with so much passion and love.  
  
Seto and Angel kissed for the longest time neither one wanted to let the other go in fear that they might leave and never come back. When Seto pulled away finally he was breathing hard and was very red Angel was in the same predicament sept for the fact Angel was wide-eyed and her mouth parted like Seto was still assaulting her mouth with his own. They both stayed in silence for a while thinking about what the future might holed for both of them.  
  
Angel: "Seto?!" She asked still a little dazed from the kiss. Seto: "Yes Angel?" Angel: "The reason my parents don't like you is because of who you are." Seto: "What do you mean 'because of who I am' ?" Angel: "I don't understand it either but my parents are set on the fact that you're a Kaiba." Seto: "Your parents don't like me because my last name is KAIBA?" Angel: "Like I said I don't understand it either." Seto: "So your parents aren't going to let you talk to me ever again?" Angel: "If I have anything to say about it no because I'm going to keep dating you and loving you." Seto: "Angel but your parents what will they do if they find out?" Angel: "They find out." Seto: "Meaning?" Angel: "My parents are going to be in Domino City tonight to take me home." Seto: "TONIGHT!!! But why tonight?" He asked almost in tears. Angel: "They said they wanted to get me as far away from you as possible." Angel: "But. They also know that I'm staying here with you and not Tea." Seto: "Your parents don't know were I live." Angel: "The cab driver does and is bringing them here." Seto: "What?! Your parents are coming here?" Angel: "And so is Tea's family, Yugi's family, Tristan's family and Joey's mom and sister." Seto: "Your parents are going to meet all of your new friends parents plus your boyfriend." Angel: "Yes and my parents are going to get to know you before they judge you."  
  
Seto looked at Angel as if she was losing her mine since she knew all to well her own parents didn't like Seto how was she going to change there minds about him in a couple of hours or even a week. Angel of course knew she could change her parents minds about Seto but she knew it would be hard to do if Seto was not behind her all the way plus her friends to help. Seto finally sighed and shock his head yes to Angel's plan.  
  
End part 14 


	15. Chapter 15: Hope

Part 15:  
Hope  
  
Seto was a bit nerves to be meeting Angel's parents to night no less.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba?" Seto: "Yes?" he said a little annoyed. "Your guests have arrived." Seto: "Which ones?" he said uneasy. "Yugi and his grandfather, Tea and her parents, Tristan and his family plus Joey and his mom and sister. Sir." Seto: "Thank you."  
  
Seto took Angel's hand and they both walked into the living room where everyone was waiting for them. Angel smiled as they walked in together seeing Mokuba and Yugi playing a video game already.  
  
Angel: "Thank you all of you from coming." She said sweetly. Joey: "No problem Angel." Tristan: "Yeah we were glade you called, so what's up? Why are all of us here, with our parents no less?" Angel: "My parents are going to be here shortly and as you all may already know my parents don't like Seto." Yugi: "But why Kaiba is a nice guy?" Angel: "That's the reason. My parents know Seto's last name is Kaiba and they don't like him because of it." Tea: "That's a stupid reason if you ask me." Joey's mother: "Angel but why did you ask the adults to come and not just your friends?" Angel: "Because Ms. Wheeler my parents believe that Kaiba, Seto, is worth less and that he doesn't deserve me." Tristan: "Your parents are dead wrong about Seto. He's a nice guy, now." Angel: "I know that Tristan and I have to make my parents see that with there own eyes." Yugi: "But that still doesn't explain why the adults are here." Angel: "That's simple. The grown ups are here to prove to my parents that Seto is not a bad guy." Tea: "But he was before you came in to his life, Angel." Angel: "Yes I know that. But I want to explain to my parents the changes he has taken on of his own free will." She said as she lased her fingers through Seto's. "Alright we'll help you in anyway we can Angel just name it." Everyone said in unison.  
  
Angel smiled brightly as everyone agreed to help her prove to her parents that Seto was the right guy for her and was not going to harm her in anyway. Seto was smiling also because he never realized how many friends he truly had until now.  
  
Seto: "Thank you all of you." He said as he pulled Angel in to his chest. Joey: "No problem Seto what are friends for." He said with a wink. Yugi: "Yeah Seto we are all hear to help you and Angel prove your love is true." Seto: "I never know all of you consider me as a friend." He said honestly. Tristan: "Of course we do Seto we always have its just." Joey: "You always pushed us away." He said honestly. Seto: "Sorry about that I guess I never wanted to be hurt so I pushed all of you away."  
  
Everyone shock his or her head in agreement and started talking about everything and anything when the doorbell rang.  
  
End part 15 


	16. Chapter 16: Courage of friends and lover...

Part 16:  
Courage of friends and lovers  
  
Seto Kaiba's butler, Richard, answered the door to find two very unhappy adults.  
  
Richard: "Please come in Mrs. and Mr. Storm, everyone is waiting. This way please." He said bowing to them.  
  
Angel's parents looked at Richard like 'what is this guy talking about everyone is waiting'. They both dismissed the idea and fallowed Richard in to the living room where everyone in fact was waiting for Angel's parents to arrive at Kaiba's Mansion.  
  
Richard: "Mr. Kaiba, sir." Seto: "Yes, Richard what is it?" he asked with a smile on his face. Richard: "Angel Storm's parents have arrived sir." Seto: "Thank you Richard." Richard: "Your welcome sir." Seto: "Richard?" Richard: "Yes sir?" Seto: "Would you like to join us?" Richard: "I would be honored Mr. Kaiba, thank you." He said bowing to Seto with a smile.  
  
Richard took a place by the fireplace while Angel's parents stood in awe at how big Kaiba's Mansion was and how beautify it was.  
  
Seto: "Welcome Mrs. and Mr. Storm, how was your flight?" Angel's parents: "Fine it was fine. But who are all of these people?" Angel: "I can answer that mom and dad." She said as she walked up beside Seto. Angel: "Everyone I would like you to meet my parents. Mom dad these are my friends and there families." Angel: "This is Yugi Mutou and his grandfather Solomon." She said pointing to Yugi and his grandpa. Yugi and his grandfather: "Hello nice to finely meet both of you." Angel: "Next we have Joey Wheeler, Serenity and Ms. Wheeler." She said pointing to Joey and his family. Joey, Serenity and Joey's mom: "Hi nice to meet you." Angel: "Next we have Tristan Taylor and his mom and dad." She said also pointing to Tristan and his parents. Tristan and his parents: "Hi, nice to meet you both." Angel: "You should already know the Gardner's. " She said pointing to Tea and her parents. Tea and her parents: "Nice to see you both are doing well." Angel: "And last but not least Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba." She said with a smile. Seto and Mokuba: "Nice to meet you both we have heard a lot about you." Angel's parents: "Nice to meet all of you as well. But really we must go Angel." Angel: "No." She said rather loudly. Angel's mother: "What was that young lady?" Angel: "I said No I'm not going I'm staying here with Seto and Mokuba." Angel's father: "Oh really?" Angel: "Yes I love Seto and he loves me." Joey: "She's right ya know. Seto does love Angel." Angel's mother: "Thank you Joey was it but we don't need your help in the matter." Seto: "Excuse me but DON'T take your anger out on one of my best friends." Joey: "Really Kai.Seto" Seto: "Yes Joey." He said with a smile. Angel: "I'm sorry mom and dad but I'm not leaving." Angel's parents: "Yes you ARE." Angel: "I love both of you very much but I'm not leaving." Angel's parents: "Like we said earlier yes you are." Angel: "Look I love Seto Kaiba, yes I Angel Storm, love the Seto Kaiba." Seto: "Angel and I love you to."  
  
Angel's parent looked at Angel then Kaiba and back again at Angel in disbelief that there little girl fell in love with a Kaiba, no less Seto Kaiba the young CEO of KaibaCorp. Her parents were starting to believe that there little girl has found her place in life and yet would not believe it.  
  
Angel's parents: "No you are not staying here with. with KAIBA!!" They yelled. Seto: "ENOUGH! If Angel wants to stay with me it should be her choice not yours!" He yelled getting angry. Angel: "Seto please calm down." She said running her fingers through Seto's hair. Seto: "Alright Angel." He said with a sight leaning into her touch. Yami: "Yes I agree with Seto on this matter. Angel should be able to chose who she wants to stay with." Angel's parents: "Who are you?" Yami: "I am Yami Yugi's alter ego." He said with a smile. Angel: "Thank you Yami. Nice to see you again" Yami: "No problem Angel. Nice to see you as well."  
  
Angel's parents looked at the strange youth in disbelief that he was in fact Yugi; the quit young man they saw earlier that evening.  
  
Angel: "Mom dad this is Yami Yugi." She said pointing to Yami as he stood up. Angel's parents: "But how he use to be a short young boy and now he's." Angel: "Wiser then even you." She said with a snicker. Angel's parents: "Watch your mouth young lady!" They both yelled. Angel: "Sorry mom and dad but it's true. Yami is wiser than both of you." She told them honestly. Angel's parents: "How so he looks to be the same age as you." Yami: "Thank you for the gesture, but no I'm actusually a 5 thousand year old pharaoh." Seto: "And wiser than any one in this room." He said with a smile. Angel: "Seto?!" She scolded him. Seto: "What? What did I do?" he asked sheepishly. Angel: "Nothing love." She said kissed Seto on the lips; right in front of her parents. Angel's parents: "Angel Lynn Storm!!" Angel: "Yes mother and father?" She asked pulled away from Seto. Angel's parents: "That was uncalled for young lady!" Seto: "No is wasn't." He said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Angel's parents looked at Kaiba like you-ass-whole-how-could-you type of look before everyone except Angel's parents started laughing. Angel shock her head and started laughing as well not caring what her parents thought about her boyfriend, her friends and most of all her self.  
  
Angel: "Sorry mom and dad the verdict has spoken I did nothing wrong." Angel's parents: "But you just kissed that. that ass whole Kaiba!!" Angel: "No that was uncalled for!! You have NO right to call Seto that You hear me NO right at all!!" She said yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
Angel was breathing heard and having trouble breathing by the time she was done yelling at her parents for calling Kaiba, Seto, an ass whole when he didn't deserve it in the first place. Angel felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her against a very well built chest.  
  
Seto: "Sssshhhh. Take is easy Angel. I've been called worse." He said placing a soft kiss on her neck. Angel's parents: "Get your filthy hands off our daughter!!" Angel: "He doesn't have to do anything you tell him to!" Seto: "Look I know you don't like me seeing your daughter but you know what I don't give a rats ass what you think." He said kissing Angel's neck again.  
  
Angel moved her head to the side so Seto could gain better access to her neck just to piss off her parents. Angel's parents looked in disgust that there daughter was actusually letting Seto Kaiba kiss her neck and not mind the fact she would end up with a hicky the size of a nickel or a quarter on her neck for everyone to see. But Seto stopped before a red mark was visible which caused Angel to moan in irritation at Seto for stopping.  
  
Seto: "We will continuo this at a later time." He whispered softly to Angel. Angel: "Promise?" She asked with a mischievous smile. Seto: "Yes, I promise." He said kissing her lips tenderly.  
  
Angel's parents were speechless watching their daughter with Seto Kaiba realizing that he did in fact love their daughter very much and was not planning on her leaving with out a fight. Angel's parents took a deep breath before they interrupted the two lovers.  
  
Angel's parents: "Angel Kaiba were sorry." Seto: "Please call me Seto everyone else does." He told them with a smile. Angel: "So does that mean I can stay with Seto?" Angel's parents: "Yes you can stay with Seto the remainder of the month." Angel: "Thank you. I will return home next month as was decided by you before I left." She told them with a smile. Angel's parents: "Agreed." They said smile at there daughter and her beloved.  
  
Angel's parents left to their hotel for the night and would be returning home that fallowing day. Angel was happy she was able to stay with Seto and Mokuba plus her friends, but she know she would have to leave at the end of the month for good.  
  
End part 16 


	17. Chapter 17: Saying Goodbye

Part 17  
Saying Good-bye  
  
Angel was very sad by the end of the month because she would have to leave, that week and probably never see her new friends or even her boyfriend again. Seto sat in his study sad that Angel *his* Angel would be leaving at the end of the week. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't see Angel walk into his study.  
  
Angel: "Seto? Are you alright?" Seto: "Oh Angel I didn't hear you come in." He said whipping a fresh tear away. Angel: "Oh Seto I'm going to miss you horribly." She said walk up to Seto's side. Seto: "I'm going to miss a lot Angel." He said looking up at her since she was now sitting on his desk. Angel: "Ssshhh. I know. Ssshhh." She told him as she caressed his cheek.  
  
Seto looked up at Angel wishing she could stay with him forever and never leave his side. Angel deep down in her heart knew what Seto was thinking and just smiled at him as she leaned forward to kiss Seto on the lips. Seto gladly accepted the kiss but pulled away after a short time.  
  
Angel: "What's wrong Seto?" She asks very concerned about he boyfriends' action. Seto: "Angel can I ask you something?" Angel: "Of course you can." She said with a smile. Seto: "Why don't you seem so. I don't know sad." Angel: "Seto you know it's breaking my heart knowing I have to leave you." Angel: "Please Seto I don't want to fight with you not now." She pleaded looking straight into his blue eyes. Seto: "Just tell me why! That's all I'm asking is a reasonable answer Angel that's all." Angel: "Yes is scares me knowing I may never see you again and yes it scares me knowing I'll ever see my new friends again." Seto: "That's not what I meant." Angel: "I don't know what you mean then, Seto." Seto: "I. I. I don't know anymore just leave please." Angel: "Fine! When you figure out what you want call me." She said as she walked out the door.  
  
When Angel had left Seto realized he was doing it again pushing people away. He also realized that when Angel left she sounded scared, unsure and worried but that's not all he noticed she was crying when she left at the fact he didn't know what he wanted sure he wanted Angel in his life didn't he? He was so sure he wanted her a part of her life but why couldn't he tell her that. Seto got up from his chair to go apologize to Angel when Mokuba burst in to the room weeping like no tomorrow.  
  
Seto: "Mokuba what's wrong? what happened?" Mokuba: "Big brother Angel left!" Seto: "What? What do you mean she left?" Mokuba: "She came down stairs crying and said good-bye to me and told me to tell you that she loves you and probably always will, then she left." Seto: "Oh god what have I done!?" He yelled with hot tears running down his face.  
  
Mokuba was crying and Seto was crying when Richard walked in with a note from Angel in hand.  
  
Richard: "Mr. Kaiba, sir?" Seto: "Yes what is it Richard?" Richard: "Ms. Angel asked me to give you this note and that she was going to catch her flight home."  
  
Seto took the note from Richard and started reading it out load.  
  
'Dear Seto,  
Sorry to just leave you and Mokuba but I couldn't take it anymore you  
not knowing what you want not knowing weather or not you actusually  
ever really want me. I love you and I always will that's something I  
can not deny any longer and I hope you feel the same way about me but  
I don't know anymore. Mokuba I'm going to miss you please kept your  
chin up and remember you can call me anytime on my cell phone (979-555-  
2475) or you can email me at veiled_blue_eyes2003@yahoo.com and Seto  
you do the same and please give my cell number and email to Tea, Yugi,  
Joey, and Tristan. Thank you and I love you and I'm going to miss you  
with all that I am.  
Love, Angel Lynn Storm'  
  
Seto was now in a state of shock and so was Mokuba. Seto was crying and he didn't give a damn about it either he wanted to cry and cry till he felt better even if it never brought Angel back to him.  
  
*On the plane  
  
Angel sat in her seat crying her eyes out replaying what Seto had said over and over in her head 'I don't know anymore just leave please'. 'How could he not know what he wanted' She asked herself as she looked out the window wanting to go home to her friends in Colorado and her parent who were more than likely be furious about Seto breaking his promise to never break there daughters heart. Angel sat there watching the water turn to land and wondered if Seto even ever cared about her.  
  
*In Domino City  
  
Seto was about to have a panic attack from Angel just leaving telling him that she loves him. It was almost to much for Seto to comprehend when he heard a knock at the door to his room.  
  
Seto: "Leave me be please, Mokuba?" Yugi: "Uh sorry wrong person Kaiba." Seto: "Yugi, please just leave me alone leave me to my misery." He begged. Joey: "Sorry Kaiba we can't do that." Tristan: "Yeah Kaiba we will not let you suffer alone." Tea: "We all miss Angel very much." Seto: "I know but it's my fault she left it's all my FAULT!" He yelled as he started to cry again. Joey: "So go after her and tell her how you feel Seto cause I know that SETO KAIBA doesn't give up with out a fight." Seto: "Your right. I don't give up with out a fight. Thanks Joey."  
  
Kaiba stood up and walked over to the phone beside his bed and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello" Kaiba: "Yes this is Seto Kaiba I want to fly to Cortez Colorado tonight." "Yes sir. Mr. Kaiba we will be waiting for you arrival."  
  
With that Kaiba hung up the phone and grabbed his coat and Mokuba who was watching his big brother from the doorway.  
  
Mokuba: "Were going to go get Angel?" Seto: "Yes and no, Mokuba." Seto: "I'm going to go apologize to her for pushing her away from me." He told Mokuba honestly. Mokuba: "What time are we leaving?" Seto: "Is right now a good time?" Mokuba: "Totally."  
  
Seto waved good-bye to his friends and told them is was alright if they stayed there if they wanted to that is was cool with him as long as they didn't destroy his mansion to bad.  
  
End part 17 


	18. Chapter 18: No turning back now

Part 18  
No turning back now  
  
Seto and Mokuba sat silently in the privet jet headed to Angel's hometown in Cortez, Colorado to tell her how they both truly felt about her. Seto soon realized that this was his and Mokuba's first time to America at least that he could remember that is.  
  
Seto: "How are you feeling Mokuba?" Mokuba: "Fine how about you Seto?" Seto: "Scared out of my mind like you wouldn't believe." He told Mokuba honestly. Mokuba: "Everything is going to be ok Seto I know it will be." He said smiling at his brother. Seto: "I hope your right kiddo, I really hope your right."  
  
*At Angel's house  
  
Angel was sitting in her room talking on the phone to Taylor and JJ telling them about her trip and about all the interesting people see met.  
  
JJ: "So is this Kaiba guy all that he's cracked up to be?" Taylor: "Yeah Angel you said you got to meet him." Angel: "So I met Seto Kaiba what's the big deal?" JJ and Taylor: "The big deal is that you know him by his first name." Angel: "So?!" Taylor: "So is he a nice guy or just a big jerk with an ego the size of the moon?" Angel: "Yeah he's a nice guy but he also has the reputation of being a jerk." JJ: "Was he nice to you?" Angel: "He was a perfect gentlemen to me." She told them both honestly.  
  
As the conversation went on JJ and Taylor both asked a question they wanted to know ever since they got on the phone with Angel an hour ago.  
  
JJ and Taylor: "So is he a good kisser?" Angel: "I. I. I am not answering that." JJ: "Then that means he is a good kisser if you don't answer the question." Taylor: "She right ya know Angel." Angel: "Fine I'll answer the question with a lot more detail then what you might want." JJ and Taylor: "That's fine with us." They both said laughing. Angel: "Seto Kaiba and I dated for about a month and a half." JJ and Taylor: "You WHAT?!?!" Angel: "Yes you heard right I dated the Seto Kaiba while I was in Domino City, Tokyo, Japan." JJ: "So? What happened?" Angel: "I fell in love with him and I thought he fell in love with me also but I guess I really don't know." Taylor: "What he doesn't feel the same way, what?" Angel: "I don't know I can't answer that question, sorry guys."  
  
Angel heard a knock at her bedroom door.  
  
Angel: "Come in." Angel's mother: "Angel there is someone hear to see you." Angel: "who is it?" Angel's mother: "Why don't you come see for your self."  
  
Angel's mother left the room leaving Angel to wonder who was at the door she know it couldn't be JJ or Taylor since she was on the phone with both of them right now.  
  
Angel: "Sorry guys I have a visitor and my moms not going to tell me who it is so I'll call you guys back tonight." JJ and Taylor: "Sounds cool Laterz Angel."  
  
Angel hung up her phone and proceeded to the front door to see her unknown guest. Right as Angel walked down stairs she to see her visitor she is shocked beyond all belief that the person wanting to see her was none other than SETO KAIBA him self!  
  
Angel: "Seto Mokuba what are you doing here?" she asked them both puzzled. Seto: "To see you of course." He said with a sad smile. Mokuba: "Yeah Angel we missed you." He told her honestly. Angel: "That's so sweet but why not call or email?" Seto: "Because I wanted to be face-to-face with you not just to heard your voice or read your emails."  
  
Angel was in complete shock that Seto was in her house. Angel slowly came down the stairs to stand in front of Seto and Mokuba, plus her parents were having a field day with this the whole time.  
  
Angel's mother: "Angel why don't you and Seto go in the back yard and talk." Mokuba: "Yeah Angel I can stay inside with your parents. You and Seto go talk alone." Angel: "Alright you all win. Come on Seto lets go in the back yard."  
  
Seto fallowed Angel to the back yard to a swing tied to a branch in a very old oak tree.  
  
(I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon It lasted forever And ended too soon You were all by yourself Staring up at the a dark gray sky And I was changed)-1-  
  
Angel looked up at Seto seeing him sad and alone it made Angel want to do anything to get him out of that trance he seemed to be in at that point in time. Angel noticed a tear falling freely down Seto's cheek.  
  
(In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry)-1-  
  
Angel: "Seto? What's wrong why are you crying?"  
  
Seto didn't answer her but turned around to look Angel in the eyes and try and tell her how he felt about her that he needed her next to him that. He loved her!  
  
(It was late in September And I'd seen you before You were always the cold one But I was never that sure You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark gray sky And I was changed)-1-  
  
Angel stood up from the swing and walked over to Seto. She gently touched his arm to gain his attention just for a moment she wanted to see *her* SETO KAIBA to be happy once again.  
  
(I wanted to hold you I wanted to make it go away I wanted to know you I wanted to make you everything, all right. I'll always remember It was late afternoon)-1-  
  
When Angel was fully in front of Seto he turned his head away to hide the tears that were falling down his redden cheeks so freely. To tell you the truth it scared Seto since less knowing he couldn't live with out Angel's touch, her smile, her eyes and her ever so sweet kisses.  
  
(In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry)-1-  
  
Angel stepped in to Seto so that she was right against Seto's shaking chest. Angel reached up to Seto's turned head to turn it towards her own face when she realized he was still crying.  
  
(It was late in September And I'd seen you before You were always the cold one But I was never that sure You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark gray sky And I was changed)-1-  
  
Angel: "Seto, hun look at me please?" She begged. Seto: "I don't want to loss you Angel." He said turning his face to Angel. Angel: "SssHhh. I know. SssHhh. I know calm down." She said as she kissed his tears away. Seto: "I LOVE YOU ANGEL!" He said pulling her against his chest. Angel: "And I love you Seto and I always will."  
  
Angel pulled away from Seto to look him in the eyes. When Seto looked down on Angel tear stricken face he realized she was telling him the truth through and through. Seto's own tears started to fall realizing he hadn't loss *his angel* that she was with him the whole time and had never really left his side.  
  
The end  
  
1) Song used Cry by Many Moore (the song seemed to fit just right with the ending don't ya think?) 


End file.
